Whatever you want ?
by Xyurz
Summary: Un recueil de fics de 1, deux ou trois chapitres écrit sur vos demandes et les miennes !
1. Introduction

Comme son nom l'indique (ou pas), cette fic sera un recueil de fics ,des one-shot ou des two or tree-shot commandés par vos rewiews. Niveau pairing, on peut faire à peu près n'importe quoi, mais je refuse d'écrire des passages sous la ceinture pour des couples hétérosexuels ou lesbiens (c'est quand même rating MA, vous avez compris pourquoi...ça ne sera sans doute pas explicite ,vulgaire ou traumatisant, mais je préfère ne courir aucun risque.).Je peux même écrire du crossing-over (pour peu que je connaisse l'histoire qu'on joint à celle ci...).

Voilà ! En cas d'absence de rewiews, je gérerais moi même mes trips (croyez moi niveau conneries, j'en ai en réserve.), je me réserve le droit de refuser d'écrire telle ou telle fic sur commande, de les modifier à tout moment, de conserver mes droits d'auteur sur MES persos(oui, les quelques pauvres persos sortis tout droit de mon cortex cérébral) et MES fics (ça sent les fics avec Greed ça...), de spoiler sur l'intégralité du contenu du manga, de me commander à moi-même d'écrire une fic, de réguler mon rythme de parution …

Vous avez le droit de rewiewer même si ce n'est pas pour une commande, juste pour dire que c'est bien , ou une remarque sur l'orthographe (qui sera aussi correct que je le puisse) la syntaxe , les tournures de phrases, pour demander une explication sur un mot argotique (ou de patois franco-comto-alsaciano-suisse …), sur une référence culturelle (ou moins culturelle...).

Une dernière chose: J'ai souvent tendance à vomir les songfics par tout les orifices disponibles , dans le cas où j'ai horreur de la chanson, que je ne la connais pas …

Compte tenu de mon répertoire assez... particulier à la vue de tous, je risque de ne pas en écrire sur commande.


	2. Matsuyama1

Le coma

Cet état transitoire entre vie et mort; on erre en ce monde comme un spectre incapable de parler, bouger ou faire quoi que que ce soit. Juste être bon à écouter des sanglots, des insultes, et le bruit. Un bip plus ou moins régulier qui signale que je suis en vie. Ou du moins que je ne suis pas mort. Un son impersonnel et monocorde , la répétitivité absolue, la folie qui me guette. Je perds de la mémoire par terrabits. plus de cinq mille ans de vie qui partent sans revenir. Si rien n'évolue, me voilà condamné à mourir à petit ... A petit quoi ? Zut... Je finirai sans plus même mon nom, celui de mes fils, de Trisha, sans plus même avoir de mots pour penser. Si seulement je pouvais choisir ce que j'oublie... Tout part par lambeaux .

Voilà Ed. Il pleure. Il sort tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Autant d'amour que de haine. Tant de frustration et de regrets. Si seulement je pouvais mourir avant de t'oublier, Ed. Si seulement je le pouvais ...

"Quel con tu fais papa... Si seulement tu avais demandé si on pouvait fabriquer des neurones ? Tu t'es rendu humain sans même nous consulter. Tu subis le fruit de tes erreurs; 5000 ans de souvenirs qui s'en vont. Te rappelles tu seulement de qui je suis ?

Ed. Je le sais encore . Reste Ed. Ne me laisse pas seul, pas avec les bips !

Je sens le contact froid du métal sur ma peau. Veulent-ils m'achever ? C'est ma fin ? Répondez au moins ... Je perds à nouveau conscience; tout devient noir et flou .

La renaissance.

Une bouffée d'air très frais irradie mes poumons; la douloureuse première respiration. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Al braillait si fort quand il est sorti. Je vois une infirmière qui arrive. Je lui bondit presque dessus en lui demandant avec toute la syntaxe que mon esprit peut fournir où sont mes fils .

"Euh... Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous me demandez... Edward Elric est dans la salle de conférence et Alphonse Elric est à Xing-city."

Je courais aussi vite que mon reste de jambes me le permettaient jusqu'à la salle de conférence ,dont j'ouvris précipitamment la porte. Ce que je vis fut assez ... surprenant. Roy Mustang en train d'embrasser mon fils et de le déshabiller.

"Heu... Reprenez là où vous en étiez... C'est pas grave je repasserai."

CHANGEMENT DE POINT DE VUE

Je restai un certain temps avant de comprendre la situation. Pareil pour Roy. Plutôt que de suivre ses instructions, je me rhabillai à la hâte pour le suivre.

"Heu... Papa... Tu n'es même pas choqué par la situation ?

-Ben...Non. Tout ce que je te souhaite désormais c'est de vivre heureux. Dans le coma, j'ai réalisé que les faux-semblants et les manières ne sont qu'artifice. J'ai peut-être perdu un nombre incroyable de terrabits de mémoire, mais j'ai connaissance de chaque mot que tu m'as dis pendant mon coma, et j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses. Je t'aime, toi et Al. Le reste on s'en fout.


	3. Matsuyama2

Certains disent Ling Yao, d'autres Lin Yao. Je n'ai pas d'idée particulière sur la question, c'est juste que Lin n'est pas souligné en rouge dans le correcteur orthographique .

Rating : K

Genre : YAOI (décidément j'en mets partout …)

Pairing : Roy/Ed (un classique du genre …) et Alphonse/Lin

Au fait, il paraît que a/b ne signifie pas la même chose que b/a, émettant une notion de dominant/dominé , avec dominant comme membre viril et bien musclé et dominé en version efféminée . Je précise que je ne vois pas les relations amoureuses comme l'un qui écrase l'autre, mais comme une union consentie entre deux personnes qui se respectent, s'aiment,parlent , se font des cochoncetés en se jouant des clichés instaurés par une société hétéro qui projette un concept machiste sur des relations homosexuelles.... Voili voilou ; s'il existe des communautés qui luttent contre cet état de fait, vous me le dites ?

Disclaimer : Tout les droits appartiennent à Hiromu Arokawa (dsl pour l'orthographe...). J'ai bluffé au poker, j'ai écris une lettre à papa noël, je l'ai expressément demandé pour mon anniv'... Je les ai pas eu pour autant .

* * *

D'office, Roy avait investi le QG qui servait à l'ancien régime, car (je cite) : « Notre but n'est pas de changer pour changer. D'autant plus que ce bâtiment à déjà coûté suffisamment au contribuable »

L'une des premières choses que le président avait changé dans la décoration du bureau, c'était cette horrible statue d'une femme à poil qu'il vira sans remord aucun. Il fut tenté -plus tard-de la remplacer par une représentant Edward vêtu de la même manière[c'est à dire de rien.], dans la même position, mais deux contraintes l'en empêchaient . Tout d'abord ,si ça se savait , que penserait – on de lui ? Une « tarlouze » au gouvernement ?... Edward avait , de plus, refusé d'être sculpté ,avec dédain, et , disons le, une certaine classe. (NDLA : vous avez lu jusqu'ici ? Ce sera d'une importance quasi-nulle sur la suite des événements. Comment se faire maudire par les quelques lecteurs obtenus durement en une leçon)

Le coin d'espace ainsi vidé fut donc remplacé par un écran géant, invention récente de Dwantho, un pays très à l'est en grande avance technologique.

Amestris ne disposant pas encore de programmes télévisuels, il fut convenu qu'il servirait aux messages internationaux et à la diplomatie. (NDLA : Disons surtout qu'entendre dans son dos le bruit caractéristique du chargement d'un 9mm est TRES convaincant... Vous ne trouvez pas ?).

Ce jour là, justement , l'écran s'alluma, avec pour seule image le nom d'une fréquence radio, en caractères bleutés. On entendit toutefois la voix d'Alphonse.

« Roy ? Ici Alphonse. J'appelle depuis Xing-city .

-Ah... Comment va ton fol espoir de te mettre en couple avec Lin ? (il y eut un long moment de flottement, où il comprit qu'Alphonse n'était pas le seul type derrière la radio.... Y avait il... Lin ? A des milliers de Km de distance, il crut voir son visage rougir, et sa voix se fit hésitante.)

-Hum... Bref. Ici, le roi est mort avant l'arrivée de Lin. C'est la guerre civile, où les princes s'affrontent. Lin, pour sa part, passe son temps à soigner et nourrir des réfugiés. Pourrais tu , heu...

-Amener des renforts, des soins ,des vivres et de l'eau ?

-Heu. Oui, en effet.

-Je veux l'intégralité des connaissances de ce pays sur l'histoire, la mythologie, l'élixirologie , les archives, la philosophie un traité de paix, et la création d'un chemin de fer dans le désert. C'est mon prix. A prendre ou à laisser.

-C'est OK , répondirent en chœur Lin et Al.

Mais après que j'arrive au pouvoir. Je n'ai pas une grande marge de manœuvre à présent, jugea-t-il bon de tempérer- »

-Roy mena alors l'action politique avec une habilité jusque lors inouïe qui lui valut le respect de ses pairs. Le soir même, les premières caravanes partirent, en même temps que le début de la création du chemin de fer trans-désertique. Fort du récent traité de paix international , les aides vinrent de tous les pays de la partie ouest du continent, presque la moitié des états au monde. En à peine cinq jours le chemin de fer trans-désertique était fini, et ,encore cinq jours plus tard, un complexe réseau de chemin de fer couvrait la moitié du continent, convergeant à East city pour aboutir à Xing-city.

« Roy ?

-Oui?

-Je t'avais dis des secours , pas une armada de médecins, de bouffe et de flotte, en révolutionnant les relations internationales de la moitié du continent . C'est ENORME .

-L'occasion était trop belle d'unir la « moitié du continent », comme tu le dis si bien. Mais, c'est vrai que je sais pas faire petit. On ne se refait pas , Al. »

* * *

Il était demandé de parler d'Alphonse -sans son frère- à Xing-city . C'était trop dur et trop sanglant à écrire du point de vue d'Alphonse, si candide. Et j'ai pas résisté à l'idée de parler d' Edward en "mode statue grecque "....

* * *

Ai-je répondu correctement à votre défi, Matsumaya ?

A part ça , je considère les choses sous leur « vérité organique » (beau néologisme, non ?). La plupart des sentiments amoureux sont issus de l'hypotalamus, une des glandes du cerveau[qui sert aussi, au passage, au désir sexuel]. La quasi-totalité de la communauté FMA considérant comme admis le fait qu'Alphonse n'ait pas la moindre libido sous sa forme d'armure, ça signifie logiquement qu'il n'aime personne , en dehors de l'amitié, la fraternité, la sympathie. Donc Alphonse ne peut tomber amoureux de Lin qu'après avoir retrouvé une forme charnelle. Voili Voilà Voilou!

Au moment où j'écris, je n'ai pas la moindre demande restante , hélas... Une petite review pour régler ça ?


	4. Xyurz1

Un petit délire personnel sur le collisioneur à particules que je gardais dans un coin de mon ordi pour le publier un jour ou l'autre. J'ai bien pris note de la demande de Ero-Chikaku, mais j'ai été retardé par un voyage en Angleterre qui a duré 3 jours de plus que prévu (maudit nuage de cendres...grrr.). Ceci est donc pour vous faire patienter un peu (beaucoup, passionnément , à la folie ? Dites moi au moins que ce n'est pas « pas du tout »)

Le principe pour lire est que ce qui est en gras est une explication vulgarisée, et en normal c'est la narration. Les deux sont en théorie indépendants, et c'est en les combinant que c'est (sensé) être drôle, ou tout du moins amusant.

* * *

**Vous ai-je déjà parlé du concept du colisioneur à particules? Pas à ma souvenance**

Roy faisait une salle gueule, presque comme s'il s'agissait là d'une habitude. Pourquoi l'avait-on traîné de force dans une fête foraine? Alors qu'ils marchaient, il regarda son équipe;Havoc regardait autours, l'air nonchalant, Breda semblait ailleurs, Hawkeye papotait dans un coin, et Edward râlait, tandis que son frère tempérait ses ardeurs. Hughes , quand à lui, exhibait à qui ne-le-voulait-pas des photos de sa famille; Armstrong était torse nu accompagné de petites étoiles roses, vantant il-ne-savait quelle valeur ou don transmis de génération en génération chez les Armstrong. La routine, en somme.

**Le concept est en soi assez simple. **

**Prenez une particule alpha**

On l'emmena de force vers les autos tamponneuses . Quel ennui !

Le colonel monta à contre-cœur dans le véhicule.

**Et une particule bêta**

Edward (no coment...), quand à lui semblait apprécier. Après un flash d'éclairs bleutés, la machine était devenue une espèce de bolide supersonique dans un style qu'on nommerait plus tard "punk".

**Chauffez les un peu**

Edward s'était écrié « Envoie le jus, chauffe Marcel ! »

**Et propulsez à une vitesse démentielle la particule bêta sur la particule alpha**

« Jeronimo ! » hurla Edward, fonçant sur son colonel.

**Se produira alors un impact colossal qui réduira les particules alpha et bêta à l'état de particules subatomiques. La quantité d'énergie produite se calcule avec E=Mc2**

L'impact les avait littéralement réduits en morceaux; un os ayant appartenu à Edward avait même failli tuer un autre touriste, mais il l'avait juste frôlé.

**Les quarks s'assembleront par groupe de trois, formant de l'hydrogène, le plus simple de tous les atomes. **

Alphonse s'était écrié « N'ayez crainte, je suis alchimiste »

Il posa ses « mains » au sol, faisant jaillir des éclairs de partout

**Puis l'hydrogène s'assemblera naturellement avec le dioxygène de l'air, formant de l'eau.**

Alphonse était là, se demandant pourquoi et comment le colonel et son frère avaient fini... En flotte. Aucune explication rationnelle ne parvenait à son esprit.

**Vous connaissez désormais l'un des plus grands mystère de la théorie atomique moderne !**

_**Fin**_

* * *

Ceci était un délire personnel sur la chimie. Comment résumer l'une des théories les plus complexes du monde (en version ultra-simplifiée...)avec une histoire de FMA à la con. C'est réussi ?

Il est à noter qu'il ne faut pas confondre échelle atomique et échelle macroscopique. Un tel résultat ne peut arriver à notre échelle, mais bel et bien dans la théorie quantique !

Review ?


	5. Xyurz2

Lin se réveille en sueur. Un rêve ? C'était juste un rêve ?S'il n'était pas en train de vivre cet instant, il aurait juré avoir encore un truc blanchâtre [dont je ne citerai pas le nom !] qui lui coulait dans la gorge, dégoulinant même un peu de la commissure de ses lèvres. Rien qu'à y repenser...

Il aurait juré, pourtant... sentir jusqu'au flux sanguin à travers la veine qui surplombe son sexe; entendre encore son souffle qui s'accélère, entre deux gémissements; se relever et voir Al, beau ,nu devant lui, lui dire un truc ou deux à l'oreille avec un sourire tendrement pervers, et le voir rougir comme... Non, une tomate n'est pas assez rouge...

Il se dégage du lit, troublé par la présence d' Alphonse qui dort encore. Il note dans un coin de sa tête l'instruction tacite de ne plus jamais penser « encore»de sa vie... Et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Quelle journée de merde...

Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'habitude qui manquait! Il dormait dans le même lit qu'Alphonse depuis près de deux mois.

Dans le miroir, un détail attira son attention. Il s'approche pour mieux voir , alors qu'un sourire mi-dément, mi-érotique, mi-béat nait sur son visage. Oui, un truc blanchâtre avait bel et coulé de la commissure de ses lèvres, preuve en est cette trace de sécrétion séchée...

Tout bien réfléchi, c'était une très belle journée qui commençait.

* * *

Votre larbin, votre sbire, votre complice.

Xyurz

[j'utiliserai ça comme signature pour toute demande venant d'Ero-Chikaku, parce que je trouve que ça sonne bien.]

* * *

C'est court non ? [en même temps, c'est le principe du drabble...]Je posterai peut-être , à l'occasion, une suite.

* * *

Désormais, j'utiliserais les reviews pour répondre aux reviews; ça n'encombre pas la page ici présente et permet à tous de lire dans la page des reviews les questions-réponses lecteur/auteur, au lieu d'avoir à chercher sur tel ou tel chapitre (surtout s'il n'a pas encore été posté)qu'est-ce que bon sang! j'ai pu répondre à ça. Et en plus , ça booste mes stats sur les reviews (OOps, ça fallait pas le dire...)Encore désolé pour ne pas avoir répondu à la demande. J'ai changé le nom du chapitre en "Xyurz2", vu que ce n'était pas une demande d'Ero-Chikaku , mais moi qui ai mal lu comme un boulet, boulet que je suis...


	6. EROCHIKA !

Voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! La touche finale qui vient clore mon œuvre magistrale et... (bref, l'auteur va se réfugier dans son bunker blindé antiatomique pour avoir soulé trop longtemps ses lecteurs avec des mensonges remplis de ... Pourquoi vous avez lu cette parenthèse inintéressante ?)

Rating M ,au passage

* * *

Edward se réveille et s'étire un peu, baillant et ronchonnant un peu . Comme d'hab ' quoi !

« Tu dors ? »

Lin avait déjà lu ce genre de trucs dans un bouquin qu'il a sans doute lu, lui aussi .

**« C'est ballot; tu ne sentiras pas ce que je vais te faire alors ... »**

**Edward souleva la couverture, voyant son amant dormant en caleçon; ses muscles ventraux finement ciselés par un long travail de musculature, un visage paisible et serein, noble, grand et bon. Xing a bien de la chance de l'avoir comme empereur; et Edward de l'avoir comme amant.**

**Il lui agrippe les fesses , léchouille la base de son ventre, orné d'abdos sublimes, faisant grandir une certaine bosse située à peine plus bas sur son corps. Faisant mine de se réveiller, il gémit « Edward » dans un souffle, et ce dernier se rapproche de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser; un baiser tendre mais pas tout à fait désintéressé , et ses mains s'abaissent encore pour enlever ce morceau de tissu noir qui cache la dernière parcelle d'habillement qu'il lui reste...**

Mais ça... ça c'est ce qui se passe dans les livres; Ed pète , secoue le drap , rigole un bon coup et se rendort.

Vie de merde.

* * *

Ce trip est issu de

http:/

viedemerde

.fr

page je-sais-plus-combien; je l'ai juste ré-arrangé à ma façon et à la sauce FMA.

Ça vous a plu , terrifiés, choqués ? Une pitite review ?


End file.
